Junção de Detalhes
by Nanase Kei
Summary: E sempre foi assim.


**_Junção de Detalhes_**

_A minha vida inteira não passou de detalhes amarrados cuidadosamente uns aos outros. Você era um destes detalhes, incomum, insignificante e anormal. E cheio de outros detalhes que jamais acabariam. E eu nunca conseguiria falar de todos, por mais que tentasse. Estar com você era uma junção de tantos detalhes que era impossível identificá-los no conjunto._

* * *

E eu não lembrava onde tudo começou porque eu não queria saber quando tudo acabaria. Eu queria passar meus dias numa ilusão eterna e, de todos os meus pensamentos, esse era o único com que você concordava.

E eu não lembrava mais como era antes de você. E eu não lembrava mais da época em que Raye sorria para mim e eu ainda gostava disso. Mas eu lembrava, sim, e disso eu lembraria para sempre, do momento em que passei as mãos pelo seu cabelo e me entreguei ao erro. E da forma como nunca mais consegui me livrar dele, pelo resto da minha vida.

E eu nunca parei de verdade para pensar no que nós fazíamos – você afastava todo e qualquer pensamento, toda e qualquer racionalidade, e eu jamais consegui recuperá-las quando você estava por perto.

* * *

E você dava uns esfregões com a toalha no seu cabelo. E então você notava que eu te olhava.

"_O que foi?"_

E eu te observava lentamente, e eu tentava decorar cada um dos seus detalhes. E você me olhava em silêncio por alguns segundos antes da minha resposta apressada, dita enquanto eu encarava seus olhos.

E eu nunca pensava nas palavras que eu respondia, nunca pensava que poderiam doer, e eu sabia que não doíam de verdade. Elas passavam pelos meus lábios rapidamente e eu mal as sentia. E eu pensava que elas tinham um gosto doce. E eu sempre as associei com você.

"_Eu não te amo."_

E você se limitava a continuar me encarando, e eu odiava a maneira como você simplesmente _sabia_. Você sabia eliminar o '_não_' das minhas palavras, e você sabia que ele não existia na verdade. E você apenas se deitava, mordia os dedos e sorria – não para mim, para as minhas palavras. E eu odiava a maneira como elas perdiam todo o valor assim, tão facilmente.

E eu repetia as palavras e elas já não me lembravam você, elas não tinham mais um gosto doce. E você pegava a minha mão e passava as pontas dos dedos sobre ela, desenhando-a, e eu esquecia do que havia acabado de dizer.

E então você me encarava novamente e eu repetia as palavras de novo e então elas definitivamente não tinham nada a ver com você, elas se tornavam amargas. E as pontas dos seus dedos largavam minha mão e iam para o meu rosto, e eu fechava os olhos e novamente as palavras não eram mais nada. E você me encarava uma última vez e eu as repetia de olhos fechados, quase como uma prece. E essa prece perdia o valor quando os seus lábios tocavam os meus, assim como todo o resto.

E eu fingia que falava a verdade, e você fingia que escutava, e eu fingia que acreditava que você escutava. E sempre foi assim.

* * *

E você era tão estranho, sempre foi. E eu sempre me irritei com a sua obsessão por doces, sua simplicidade em falar coisas impactantes, e seu jeito tão anormal. E você sempre soube que era anormal, sempre soube que era _estranho_, e isso fazia de você ainda mais anormal.

E fascinante. Você era fascinante como todo o desconhecido, e o fato de você nunca ser inteiramente compreensível fez com que a fascinação nunca me abandonasse. Ela estava na primeira vez que pus os olhos em você, e estaria na última. E eu sempre odiei isso.

E conversar com você era estranho e único. E eu quis tanto decorar as suas palavras, quis tanto memorizar o tom como você as pronunciava, quis tanto que falhei. E você falava as coisas mais incomuns e mais absurdas também, e eu me irritava com isto. E eu replicava o que você dizia, e você replicava as minhas réplicas, e eu nunca sabia direito o que responder.

E algumas vezes nós ficávamos em silêncio. E o seu silêncio era repleto de palavras, e eu me perdia tentando ouvi-las. 

E eu nunca pude identificar as palavras do seu silêncio. Você nunca permitiu.

* * *

E você nunca entendeu o meu fascínio pelos seus olhos. E eu nunca soube explicar bem, mas eles não eram escuros. Os meus eram escuros. Os seus sempre foram negros. E era impossível encontrar qualquer claridade, por menor que seja, dentro deles. E, de todas as suas qualidades, essa foi a única que permiti que você soubesse que tinha.

E você achou a idéia engraçada, e disse que o normal era que as pessoas não gostassem do escuro. E eu não hesitei ao responder que _você não era normal_.

E você não era _mesmo_. Toda a sua existência sempre foi, para mim, um grande mistério. E eu nunca soube seu nome. E eu desejava que, como o seu nome, você também não existisse. E, por causa disso, nunca te chamei por aquela letra. Era sempre _você_. 

E olhar para você doía, e chamar por você doía, e estar com você doía. E o que mais doía era a ausência da dor. Longe de você.

* * *

E quase sempre havia chuva, e você gostava da chuva. E eu achava estranho você gostar da chuva, e nem por isso deixava de observar os pingos gelados caindo e escorrendo pelos seus dedos. E eu imaginava que aqueles pingos eram lágrimas, e imaginava que eram as minhas. E eu imaginava que elas eram tão fáceis de serem limpas como as gotas de chuva. E eu imaginava, somente imaginava.

* * *

E eu olhava nos seus olhos desesperada, tentando inutilmente buscar uma, somente **uma **razão para o por quê de eu estar destruindo a minha vida através de toques. E eu nunca encontrava razões, apenas o escuro. E o escuro parecia acreditar que aquilo era tão natural quanto não era.

E eu desejava morrer no escuro, onde nós não éramos errados. E eu tinha inveja dos cegos que viviam na escuridão eterna. Eu desejei ser cega para o mundo e não ver nada além de você, nada além da escuridão eterna dos seus olhos.

E eu deitava a cabeça no meu travesseiro depois de tudo e costumava fechar meus olhos para enxergar esta escuridão. E eu nunca consegui. A luz me perseguia, ela clareava a minha escuridão, me lembrava de que ainda havia um mundo por trás das minhas pálpebras. E, quando as lágrimas me obrigavam a abrir os olhos, você passava as pontas dos dedos por elas, com aquela concentração tão displicente. E somente ali, somente sob as pontas dos seus dedos, eu fechava os olhos e não havia luz. Somente o escuro. Escuro este que acreditava que tudo aquilo era certo. E não era. Nunca foi.

E quem me tirou do escuro foi uma morte. E não era a sua. E como eu desejei que fosse.

* * *

E eu fui insensata pela última vez, ao encontrar alguém que tinha uma semelhança minúscula e insignificante com você. E você me tirou a razão outra vez. E eu disse meu nome a mais alguém. Eu disse meu nome na ilusão de que você voltaria a dizê-lo.

E eu pensei na hipótese de voltar para a escuridão. E nunca passou disso.

E entãoaquele jovem me disse que ele era Kira. E eu pensei em quanto tempo você levaria para descobri-lo. E eu desejei que a morte fosse escura.

E então nada. Apenas nada.

* * *

N/A: E então a Fernanda foi morta por escrever sobre o casal mais bizarro já visto. E então os leitores nunca souberam direito o que passou pela mente daquela psicopata pra escrever algo assim. E então...

x) Ok, eu sei, eu sei, o casal É bizarro. Mas eu amo. Perdidamente. Vai, a expressão da Naomi falando do L é algo que o Raye NUNCA vai ter, AOEHAOEHAOEHAE. :X

Mas eu gostei da fic. Tipo, queria a MUITO tempo escrever sobre o L do ponto de vista de alguém, e experimentar a sensação de descreve-lo, sabem como é, pra estar mais treinada em _Coisas de Criança _'-' Well, mesmo não tendo me aprofundado muito, eu gostei. Tenho um carinho gigantesco por essa fic, lol x)


End file.
